Mondo Media
Mondo Media (originally known as Mondo Mini Shows) is a leading innovator in the use of new media platforms for the delivery of high-quality animation targeted at teens and young adults, but Poptropica is targeted at kids. "Mondo Mini Shows" are distributed as an ad-supported, virtual animation channel via the Internet, podcasts and mobile. Mondo's most successful show "Happy Tree Friends" has evolved into a global franchise, and has been adapted into a TV series, home video line, mobile phenomenon, video game and line of merchandise. List of series *Happy Tree Friends (1999 - present) *Ka-Pow! (2008 - 2011) *Dr. Tran (2003 - present) *The God & Devil Show (1999 - 2001) *Queer Duck (2002 - 2004) *Hard Drinkin' Lincoln (2000 - 2002) *Baman and Piderman (2009 - present) *This Modern World (based on the comic strip of the same name) (2000 - 2001) *Zombie College (2000 - 2001) *Larkmart (2010 - present) *Dick Figures (2010 - present) *Heavy Metal Guy (20?? - 20??) *Inspector Beaver (20?? - present) *Jesus & His Brothers (20?? - 20??) *Like, News (2000 - 2001) *Absolute Zero (20?? - 20??) *Piki & Poko (20?? - 20??) *Poker Night (20?? - 20??) *Trailer Court (20?? - 20??) *Thugs on Film (1999 - 2001) *Spiral (20?? - 20??) *Gone Bad (two short films published in 2001 and 2002) (20?? - 20??) *Goodwin vs. Badwin (2012 - present) *DestructoBox (20?? - present) *Gundarr (20?? - present) *Trapped in technology (music show) (2012 - present) *Kung Fu Karl (2012-present) *Off The Curb (2012-present) *DJs in PJs (2012) *Papercuts (pilot) (2012) *Vileville (pilot) (2012) *Deep Space 69 (2012-present) *Acorn Madness (TBA) *Allen’s Pole (TBA) *Daddy and the Big Boy (TBA) Mobile Mondo To Go Mondo To Go is a website specially designed for all iOS devices except the iPad, certain Blackberry phones, and many touchscreen Android phones like the HTC Evo 4G. About Usually, Happy Tree Friends episodes require Flash to view them. Because the iOS's Safari browser does not include Flash, Mondo Media altered the episodes in order to make the episodes compatible with the device. However, several other Mondo Mini shows, like Dr. Tran, is also available on this webpage. It works on all EDGE, 3G, and Wi-Fi networks. Android phones have integrated Flash lite in their browsers, but it is recommended that users go to the mobile site as Flash lite plays video in a rather unstable way. Access to the web page iPhone: The web page is accessed by tapping 'Safari', then, in the address bar, type the link "www.mondotogo.com" and this should let you choose the show you want to watch. Android: Tap a web browser and in the address bar,type "www.mondotogo.com".The browser should show the page shown on the right. Blackberry: Follow the same steps for Android phones as both OS are similar. Trivia #This can only be accessed on touchscreen-enabled phones. #Despite having no Flash, the show plays in high quality. #Several episodes are available on iTunes, but the website provides TV episodes. #Most users prefer to watch them on YouTube as YouTube is compatible with all smartphones with an internet connection. Applications Currently there are four Happy Tree Friends application for the iPhone. Slap Happy Released on the 30th of August, 2009 by Publisher X, Slap Happy is, according to Mondo Media, the first of many HTF iPhone applications to come. Slap Happy seems to take advantage of the touch screen to find many ways (i.e. a slap across the face) to abuse poor Cuddles in an average living room environment. Currently, Cuddles is the only character available. This application is rated as 9+, and is available to download at the App Store for $0.99. Unfortunately, the app has been recently pulled from the App Store due to lack of updates and poor reviews. Amazingly however, the app has been recently put back in the store. But only in the US. Strandead Released on the 8th of December, 2012 by TreSensa, Inc., Strandead is the second HTF iPhone app. This, at first, was only playable on Mondo's official site in HTML5 format, unlike many other HTF arcade games which used swf ''(Flash) format. Strandead is based on a HTF episode ''Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, where the characters are stranded on an island and have to escape. Unlike the episode, Sniffles is shown to find a way to escape from the island by making use of a fire extinguisher and a huge catapult. The objective of the game is to launch Giggles across the sea until she reaches a land (at 3,000 feet distance). This application is also rated 9+, but unlike the first app, Strandead can be downloaded for free. Run and Bun Released on the 21st of August, 2013 by the same developer behind Strandead, Run and Bun is the third HTF iPhone app, but it's the first to be uploaded on Google Play store, which can be installed for free. This game can also be played in Mondo's official site, also in HTML5 format. Run and Bun is based on a HTF episode Buns of Steal, which was released to the official site at the same time as this game's full version. When the episode was still in development, this game came out early in its beta phase, only having two playable characters, two stages, and lacking other features that the full game has. Despite this, the full version was already available on Facebook and for iOS early. This game involves you playing as one of the six available characters (though only one is available as a starter) in one of the six available levels (again, only one is available as a starter), collecting buns and avoiding hazards. By collecting buns, you can unlock more characters and levels, as well as being able to equip power-ups for later use. Your total score depends on how far you go through the level and how many buns you've collected. Like the other HTF apps, Run and Bun is also rated 9+. Dynamite The very first Happy Tree Friends game, which is now also available as an iPhone/iPad app. Developed by Christian Gull, this game involves you keeping the dynamite on air by clicking/tapping it, otherwise it explodes and kills the tree friends below it. While the gameplay is still the same, there are some other differences shown between the online version and the app version. Instead of taking place in a room (online version), the app version shows that the game takes place in the middle of the desert. This version also features levels. The only change in the characters is that Nutty is present with his usual lazy eye instead of having pac-man pupils (though he's still shown without a tail). Like the other HTF apps, Dynamite is also rated 9+. After Amok This is a new Happy Tree Friends game, Available on iOS. Developed by Christian Gull. based on remains to be seen Websites The following websites are official Happy Tree Friends websites. Happy Tree Friends Atom Back then, Mondo was an Atom site. It's web address was http://htf.atom.com. Although the website has the name 'Happy Tree Friends', there are many other shows to watch (eg: Baman Piderman). The website has games, episodes, and DLCs. Currently, there's no screensaver. This website works on Internet Explorer, Mozilla Firefox, Safari, Google Chrome, and Opera. It requires Flash 8 or later for episode viewing and gaming. It supports Mac OS X and Windows for wallpapers. Now, all Happy Tree Friends and other Mondo contents have been moved into a renewed Mondo site: http://mondoshows.com/. Happy Tree Friends Social Happy Tree Friends: Social was a social webpage developed by Mondo Media under the platform "Ning." It's website was http://social.happytreefriends.com/, though the link now directs users to Mondo Media's renewed site since it no longer exists. Content The webpage was basically a 'socialized' version of the Atom site and included certain features such as, chat, rules, and photos. Kenn Navarro and Warren Graff used the social webpage. Chat The Chat tool was the place where people could interact with other fans of Happy Tree Friends, allowing them to have general discussions, role-play, and hang out. Some bugs were encountered in chat and it frequently crashed. Photos The Photos tab was the place to upload photos. Users could upload any pictures to the site (with the exception of images that could be labeled pornographic). It supported many formats. Users had to note what kind of photo they're uploading and avoid uploading the wrong photo. Rules The Rules tab was recommended for every new user to the site. Users could see the rules and how they should behave. This is added by admin Warren Graff. External links *Mondo Media official website *Mondo Media on YouTube *Mondo Media on Facebook *Mondo Media on Twitter *Mondo Media on Instagram Category:Content